1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a furnace system, and more particularly to a high temperature and continuous furnace system including a pre-heating device for pre-heating the work piece to the required temperature, a furnace facility including a heating zone and a carburizing zone for heating the work piece to a higher temperature, and a diffusing zone and a cooling zone for suitably cooling the work piece to the required structure or strength.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical steel materials, such as the high chromium steel materials or plates comprise a number of slits or slots or gaps formed or provided therein while subjected with various heating processes or procedures with various kinds of furnace facilities, such that the strengths of the typical high chromium steel materials are low or are not good enough to make products and may become defective products.
For solving such problems, the skilled technicians use or employ a high temperature to heat the typical high chromium steel materials and to have the slits or slots or gaps formed or provided in the typical high chromium steel materials filled with the steel materials and to have a compact and solid structure such that the strengths of the typical high chromium steel materials may be suitably increased and may be used and made into various kinds of products.
For the typical high chromium steel material heating furnaces, the high chromium steel materials or plates are required to be disposed or engaged into the typical steel furnaces for heating the high chromium steel materials or plates to the required higher temperature and for allowing the slits or slots or gaps formed or provided in the typical high chromium steel materials or plates to be filled with the steel materials and to have a compact and solid structure.
However, after the heating operations, the heated high chromium steel materials or plates should be removed from the typical steel furnaces for cooling purposes, and a number of skilled technicians and man working hours are required to move the typical high chromium steel materials or plates into and out of the typical steel furnaces such that manufacturing procedures and cost will be greatly increased.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,227,874 to Nugent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,582,301 to Wunning, U.S. Pat. No. 4,767,320 to Sasaki et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,848,890 to McCormick, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,520,746 to Johnston et al. disclose several of the typical furnace product supporting or transporting devices for supporting or transporting the typical high chromium steel materials or plates into and out of the typical steel furnaces.
However, the typical furnace product supporting or transporting devices may only be used to support or to transport the typical high chromium steel materials or plates into and out of the typical steel furnaces, but may not be used to move or to transport the typical high chromium steel materials or plates between heating zones and/or cooling zones.
In addition, without pre-heating processes or procedures, the typical high chromium steel materials or plates will be quickly heated to a very high temperature and may have a good chance to be distorted or twisted and will become a defect product. Furthermore, the heat energy generated during the heating processes or procedures may not be recycled or reused such that a number of heat energy will be wasted.
For improving or overcoming the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional steel furnace systems, the applicant had developed another typical high temperature and continuous furnace system and issued as U.S. Pat. No. 8,298,475 to Tseng which includes a heating zone and one or more cooling zones for suitably heating the high chromium steel and for allowing the high chromium steel to have a compact and solid structure, and includes a heat energy recycling or reusing system to recycle or reuse the heat energy and to economize the heat energy, and includes a pre-heating zone for pre-heating the high chromium steel before the high chromium steel is heated to a required or predetermined high temperature and for preventing the high chromium steel from being distorted or twisted.
However, the metal products made or manufactured with the typical high temperature and continuous furnace system may also have a cracking problem; i.e., a number of slits or slots may still be formed within the metal products such that the defective products may have a good chance to be formed.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional steel furnace systems.